Usurpador
by Ori-aiko
Summary: ¿Qué siente Zoro? ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Lástima? ¿O algo más complejo...? TWO SHOT
1. Chapter 1

****Otro fic escrito para 30 vicios. En este caso un two-shot de nuestra pareja favorita.

**Disclaimer**: One Piece no es de mi propiedad bla bla bla... tampoco los personajes bla bla bla...

**Advertencias**: ¿Jerga médica? Si, la hay, pero no es nada complicado y creo que está bien explicado. (De todas formas no soy médico así que si algo de lo escrito no tiene sentido, disculpas de antemano)

* * *

><p><strong>Usurpador (parte I)<strong>

Abrió los ojos sintiendo aún el peso del sueño en sus párpados. Se limpió los restos de babas que le habían quedado en la cara tras una corta noche de sueño. Los siete tripulantes del Going Merry habían pasado una intensa velada de festejo por su regreso de Skypea y su merecida victoria en el Davy Back Fight.

Se estiró en su hamaca con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Esa sonrisa de niño pequeño que sólo él podía hacer tan auténtica.

Ya no quedaba nadie en la habitación de los chicos. Debían estar todos desayunando. Se levantó a toda velocidad intentando reprimir sus ganas de pedirle comida a Sanji a gritos.

Mientras corría hacia la cocina se reía recordando las estupideces de la noche anterior y estaba contento ante la expectativa de vivir otro gran día de aventuras.

¿Un gran día? No. Aquella fatídica mañana no fue, ni por asomo, un gran día. Al menos no lo fue para Monkey D. Luffy.

El aspirante a Rey de los Piratas miró horrorizado el panorama que se extendía ante sus ojos. No podía creerlo. No estaba. No había ni rastro de ello. Era imposible.

Con el pulso acelerado y las pupilas contraídas buscó frenéticamente en la cocina aquello que estaba buscando; aquello que tanto ansiaba y necesitaba…

El desayuno.

Con una mezcla de desesperación y enfado se puso a gritar como un loco llamando al cocinero de la tripulación, que también parecía haber desaparecido, no sólo de la cocina sino del barco.

- ¡SANJIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Nada. No recibía contestación.

- ¡SAAAAAAAANJIIIIIIIIII! ¡COMIIIIIIIIIDAAAA!

Luffy se rascó la cabeza confuso. ¿Dónde se había metido todo el mundo? Buscó por todo el barco, hasta en los sitios en los que sólo alguien con una edad mental de 5 años buscaría.

Buscó dentro de los barriles del almacén; entre los mandarinos de Nami; incluso se asomó al interior del cañón por si sus nakama se habían escondido ahí. También quiso mirar en la nevera pero el sistema de seguridad que el rubio había puesto en ella era demasiado sofisticado así que desistió antes siquiera de intentarlo.

Derrotado, Luffy se sentó en el suelo cruzado de piernas y brazos. Si le estaban gastando una broma, no le hacía ninguna gracia. Lo primero era desayunar. Antes de las aventuras tenía que llenar su estómago sin fondo.

Pensó que debía probar a llamar una vez más a su cocinero de a bordo así que reunió todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones (que, dado que Luffy es de goma, eso es mucho aire) y volvió a la carga.

- ¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANJ…!- el grito se tuvo que quedar a medias. Recibió tal golpe en la cabeza que casi se arranca la lengua de un mordisco- ¿Eh? ¡Nami! ¿Por qué me pegas?

La pelirroja navegante había aparecido de la nada y le miraba de una forma que sólo podía inspirar miedo.

- ¿Tú eres imbécil? ¡Deja de gritar de una maldita vez! ¡Se te oye en todo el Grand Line!

- Nishishishi- el moreno rió inocentemente; había tomado el comentario de su nakama como un elogio… - Oye Nami, ¿dónde os habíais escondido? ¡Tengo hambre!

La chica señaló con el pulgar hacia la puerta abierta del almacén y, más concretamente, a la trampilla que bajaba hasta el cuarto de las chicas. Jamás se le habría ocurrido buscar allí ya que tenía terminantemente prohibido poner un pie en esa habitación.

- Estamos todos ahí…- la expresión de Nami cambió de enfadada a triste en apenas un segundo pero Luffy no lo advirtió- Vamos, baja. Ahora no es momento de comer.

- ¡No, Nami! ¡Quiero desayunar! – Se quejó como un niño pequeño- ¿Dónde está Sanji?

- Sanji no puede cocinar, así que olvídate de desayunar hoy.- A pesar de sonar autoritaria la voz le temblaba un poco - Luego me encargaré yo de preparar algo de almuerzo.

- ¿¡Quéeeeeeee! ¿Cómo que Sanji no puede cocinar?

- Está enfermo. – dijo tajantemente mientras le arrastraba hacia la habitación.

- ¿Enfermo?

- Sí, algo le pasa en los pulmones.

- ¿En los pulmones?

- ¡Deja de repetir lo que digo, joder!-la pelirroja paró un momento y le asestó otro de sus mortales golpes a la cabeza del capitán- Chopper le está revisando. No tiene buena pinta.

* * *

><p>El ambiente en la habitación de las chicas estaba enrarecido. Se podían respirar el nerviosismo general y la preocupación en el aire.<p>

Cuando Nami bajó acompañada de Luffy, todos se giraron hacia ellos y saludaron al capitán con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, para volver a centrar su atención en el examen médico del cocinero.

Lo cierto era que Sanji no tenía buen aspecto. Estaba pálido y jadeaba de dolor mientras el pequeño renito le auscultaba. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y respiraba con dificultad.

Cada pocos segundos le atacaba una tos seca y persistente que hacía que Usopp pusiera cara de horror.

Tras un par de minutos examinando el tórax desnudo del cocinero, Chopper se giró hacia sus nakama con el ceño fruncido. Dejó el estetoscopio a los pies de la cama dónde habían acomodado a Sanji y comenzó a hablar sin permitir que la voz le temblara. Era un doctor muy competente y sabía mantener la compostura cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

- Es un neumotórax. – observó las caras de sus compañeros y comprendió que debía explicar lo que eso significaba – Es decir, hay aire en uno de los pulmones de Sanji, en la membrana que recubre el pulmón.

- ¿Es grave?- A Usopp aquella palabra le sonaba a enfermedad terminal más que a cualquier otra cosa.

- No demasiado.- Chopper empezó a recoger su material médico- Tengo que hacerle una punción pleural. Con una aguja extraeré el aire que tiene dentro. Con eso y reposo debería estar recuperado en un par de días.

- ¿Y es normal que le ocurra algo así a cocinero-san?- Robin sentía una mezcla de fascinación y curiosidad por los conocimientos médicos del reno.

- Si. Es común que afecte a hombres jóvenes y delgados. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa…

- Es la causa ¿no? – Nami había dado en el clavo.

- Exacto…- Chopper se sentó en el suelo para explicarles el asunto a sus compañeros- Seguramente se deba a que ha recibido un golpe fuerte en el tórax y eso ha causado la acumulación de aire en la membrana.- Casi todos los presentes dirigieron la mirada hacia Zoro, que se mantenía apoyado en la pared con expresión tranquila – Pero está empezando a subirle la fiebre y podría tratarse de alguna enfermedad infecciosa... – Suspiró largamente deseando poder hacer algo más para aliviar el dolor de su nakama- Voy a esperar a ver cómo evoluciona antes de dar un diagnóstico. De momento le daré analgésicos para el dolor.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así?- el espadachín habló por fin aunque lo hizo sin mostrar demasiado interés en el estado del enfermo.

- Eso depende del diagnóstico. Nunca he hecho una punción pleural así que voy a estudiar el método antes. Pero si después de sacar al aire sigue sin mejorar tendré que hacerle más pruebas.

- ¡Chopper, eres increíble!- Usopp y Nami se abrazaron al renito henchidos de orgullo.

-¡No voy a ser feliz porque me digáis eso, cabrones!- como de costumbre, su cara radiante decía todo lo contrario. Tras recuperar la compostura dejó unos pequeños sobres de medicina encima del escritorio- Esto es por si le sube la fiebre antes de la operación.- al ver las caras preocupadas de todos, sonrió todo lo alegremente que pudo- No os preocupéis, sea lo que sea, con medicamentos y estricto reposo pronto estará bien.

Todos se encontraron más calmados tras las breves y precisas palabras del doctor.

Aprovechando que el ambiente se había animado un poco, la navegante les hizo sentarse y comenzó a dar instrucciones sobre lo que cada uno debía hacer mientras el cocinero estuviera impedido.

Inmediatamente todos se pusieron a debatir sobre el reparto de las tareas del cocinero. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de responsabilidades que tenía y de que cumplía con todas ellas con rigor y sin que una sola queja saliera de sus labios.

Tras una breve discusión y un par de golpes que la navegante utilizó para "convencer" a algunos de los tripulantes, la división del trabajo estaba hecha. Sólo faltaba que alguien se encargara de cuidar, o más bien vigilar, al cocinero.

Lo más lógico habría sido que lo hiciera Chopper pero iba a estar ocupado estudiando la intervención y preparando las medicinas que Sanji debía tomar mientras estuviera enfermo.

Usopp iba a proponer que hicieran turnos para cuidar de Sanji; al fin y al cabo era lo más lógico. Pero alguien se le adelantó con una propuesta un tanto diferente.

- Yo me encargo.

Todos se giraron y miraron estupefactos al espadachín. Debía haber perdido la cabeza para proponerse voluntario para algo así.

- ¡De ninguna manera! – gritó la pelirroja señalándole con el dedo índice- ¡Conociéndoos, empezaréis a pelearos en cuanto Sanji-kun esté consciente!

Zoro la miró con las cejas alzadas. Él no era del tipo de persona que tomaría ventaja en una situación así. No tenía intención de volver a pelear con el cocinero hasta que estuviera en perfecto estado. Era una cuestión de honor.

- Muy bien. ¿Crees que tú podrás retenerle en la cama? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Un día? ¿Dos? Sabes de sobra que en cuanto tenga la oportunidad va a intentar levantarse.- el espadachín hablaba con conocimiento de causa. Estaba más que seguro de que el muy imbécil querría levantarse y ponerse a trabajar cuánto antes.

- …

- Eso es cierto. Sólo Zoro es tan bruto como para obligarle a quedarse en la cama hasta que se recupere…. – pensó en voz alta el tirador de la tripulación. Al ver que el aludido le estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos se apresuró a rectificar - ¡…Br-Bru-Bruto en el buen sentido, Zoro-kun!

- Bueno, pensándolo bien, así por lo menos harás algo de utilidad… - reflexionó la navegante tocándose la mejilla con el dedo índice

- Tsk… lo que tú digas.- le respondió Zoro con indiferencia.

- Peeeeeero….- añadió Nami con una mueca de felicidad- Por cada golpe que reciba Sanji-kun mientras está enfermo te haré pagar 100.000 berries.

- ¡Bruja rastrera…!- el espadachín intentó quejarse de esa injusta decisión pero Usopp le dio una palmadita en la espalda haciéndole ver que no importaba lo mucho que replicase; Nami siempre sería Nami.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos recibiendo aquella oleada de luz que le obligó a volver a cerrarlos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente pero al menos ya no le dolía tanto el costado. Chopper habría cumplido bien con sus funciones de médico, eso no lo dudaba. Pero aún le costaba respirar y le dolía cuando intentaba hacerlo profundamente y esa sensación de tener calor y frío al mismo tiempo le daba ganas de vomitar.<p>

Aún con los ojos cerrados intentó incorporarse pero una mano en su hombro le impedía que se moviera de su posición.

Haciendo uso de todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento agarró la mano que le había frenado y abrió los ojos para mirar a su dueño. No sabía por qué, pero no le sorprendía que fuera el imbécil del marimo.

- No me toques, espadachín de mierda.- apenas reconocía esa voz débil y desgarrada que salía de su propia garganta.

- Tú no te muevas cocinero.- Zoro se soltó del agarre de Sanji y se sentó en el suelo a una distancia prudencial de la cama- El doctor ha dicho que guardes reposo.

Sanji observó con curiosidad la cara del marimo. Parecía que algo le estaba molestando pero no sabría decir con exactitud de qué se trataba. Seguramente era porque le habían obligado a "cuidar" de él…

- ¿Qué me pasa?- preguntó el rubio llevándose una mano al pecho. Sentía una extraña opresión bajo las costillas.

- "Neumonosequé"

- ¿"Neumonosequé"?- Sanji parecía divertido por la respuesta del peliverde. Hasta esos extremos llegaba su estupidez.

- Tienes aire en un pulmón.- respondió por fin reflejando seriedad en su mirada.

- Anda marimo, ahora nos parecemos en algo…- dijo el cocinero intentado controlar su sonrisa- Yo tengo aire en un pulmón y tú lo tienes en la cabeza.

Zoro apretó los puños con fuerza conteniendo las ganas que repentinamente le habían entrado de asesinar al cocinero. El muy idiota aún tenía fuerzas para meterse con él. Se relajó un poco al darse cuenta de que eso era una buena señal.

- ¿Y te han dejado de niñera? Pobre marimo-kun…- Sanji seguía burlándose de su nakama e intentaba que su voz sonara todo lo sarcástica y burlona que podía.

Como si el destino le hubiera castigado por sus malas intenciones para con Zoro un ataque de tos le dejó sin respiración y apretándose el costado izquierdo presa del dolor. Eran como malditas puñaladas.

- Será mejor que cierres la boca, cejas de sushi.- a pesar de que sus palabras aparentaban ser duras, su tono de voz era neutral. Se levantó y se acercó al escritorio de Nami en silencio. Tras servir un poco de agua en un vaso que alguien había dejado allí fue hasta la cama y se lo tendió al cocinero- Por mucho que me provoques no voy a entrar al trapo.

Sanji aceptó de mala gana el vaso de agua que Zoro le ofrecía y bebió de él con expresión contrariada. ¿Ni siquiera podía molestar al marimo? Le esperaban unos días de recuperación eternos…

- Oye cabeza de alga, ¿cuándo te relevan?- le preguntó con fastidio tras un largo silencio.

- ¿Relevarme?

- Qué cuándo te vas a largar y van a venir Nami-san y Robin-chan a cuidar de mí.

- Ah, eso.-Zoro se puso en su posición habitual de dormir; apoyado contra la pared con las manos enlazadas tras la nuca- No van a venir.- Antes de que el cocinero pudiera replicar, añadió- Nami y Usopp se encargarán de cocinar mientras tú no puedas y Robin y Luffy limpiarán la cocina.

- ¿Y Chopper?- preguntó Sanji manteniendo una pequeña última chispa de esperanza.

- Está ocupado con tus medicamentos.

- ¿Y entonces tú…?

- Me encargo de vigilarte.- el espadachín terminó la frase por él.

Sanji no sabía qué era lo peor de todo. Si tuviera que elegir entre ver a Nami-san teniendo que cocinar por él, encontrarse la cocina destruida tras la "limpieza" de Luffy o tener que soportar pasar las 24 horas del día con el marimo… era una elección difícil. El primer puesto se lo disputaban sin duda Luffy y el cabeza de alga.

Por su propia salud mental tenía que recuperarse cuanto antes.

- Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto…- suspiró dramáticamente el rubio conteniendo un quejido de dolor.

- Ser un capullo sin remedio.- respondió Zoro, sólo por fastidiarle un poco. Que no fueran a pelear no significaba que no pudiera meterse con él.

- Era una pregunta retórica, imbécil.

Iba a seguir insultándole para desahogarse y así al menos sentirse un poco mejor pero comenzó a encontrarse realmente mal. El dolor del costado estaba regresando y cada vez le resultaba más difícil respirar. Por no hablar de los sudores fríos.

Zoro se dio cuenta y se levantó del suelo ágilmente para acercarse con cautela a la cama, como si fuera la jaula de algún animal salvaje y peligroso.

Comprobó que el cocinero no estaba fingiendo para molestarle. Las perlas de sudor corrían por su frente y se le habían empezado a sonrojar las mejillas.

Adelantó una mano y la dejó a escasos centímetros de la frente del cocinero. Incluso a esa distancia podía sentir el calor que emanaba. Sanji tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza a causa del dolor y la boca entreabierta, en un vano intento de coger aire. Gracias a ello no pudo ver cómo las mejillas del espadachín se coloreaban también, aunque no precisamente por la fiebre.

El peliverde se mantuvo así unos segundos, con la mano en el aire, dudando si debía tocar esa piel ardiente o no. Finalmente decidió hacerlo, sólo por asegurarse de que realmente tenía tanta fiebre…

Cuando Sanji sintió el contacto de la áspera mano en su frente no pudo contener un pequeño, un mínimo gemido de placer. Aquella mano le parecía estar tan fría… era un verdadero alivio.

Abrió un ojo con esfuerzo esperando ver una expresión maliciosa o de burla en la cara del espadachín pero en lugar de eso, parecía… preocupado.

Y realmente lo estaba. La fiebre del cocinero era mayor de lo que parecía en un principio. Estaba literalmente ardiendo.

Alejó la mano de él y fue de nuevo al escritorio, esta vez a buscar el termómetro.

Cuando volvió a estar frente a él se quedó inmóvil. Tenía el termómetro en la mano y miraba alternativamente el objeto y el cuerpo de Sanji.

- Mira que eres… tonto, marimo- jadeó el rubio con esfuerzo- se pone debajo de la axila.

- Eso ya lo sé.- respondió el otro con fastidio. Tenía suerte de que el color moreno de su piel ocultaba bastante bien su sonrojo. Porque se había descubierto pensando que el termómetro también se podía poner en la ingle e imaginarse poniéndoselo al cocinero en un lugar así… le causaba una sensación extraña.

Finalmente le puso por fin el dichoso aparato y esperó unos segundos en silencio intentando sacar de su cabeza esa imagen que parecía haberse quedado grabada a fuego. Cuando recuperó el termómetro no pudo ocultar ya su preocupación.

El maldito chisme marcaba algo más de 40°…

Como siempre que ocurría en las situaciones de "emergencia", Zoro reaccionó rápido. En apenas unos segundos ya había disuelto la medicina en el agua y extendía el vaso hacia Sanji.

El rubio le miró suspicazmente pero al final aceptó de nuevo el vaso y bebió todo el contenido de un trago a pesar del asqueroso sabor que tenía. No es que creyera que el marimo fuera a envenenarle o algo así… simplemente le resultaba demasiado raro verle tan atento.

Era demasiado extraño que cuidara de él con tanto empeño, sin quejarse y sin soltar ningún comentario mordaz Aunque era lo que se esperaba de alguien en su situación… Zoro no… el marimo no solía ser así.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo queriendo caer profundamente dormido hasta que la fiebre se esfumara. Quería soñar con un campo verde; un enorme campo de hierba verde totalmente vacío. No sabía por qué pero quería soñar algo así…

* * *

><p><strong>¡CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 2!<strong>

Bueno, lo subiré pronto porque ya está listo pero quiero darle un poco de emoción y ver que opináis vosotros. Yo creo que es un fic un poco chapucero pero bueno, en el capítulo dos hay más emoción... y un poco de lime (si se le puede llamar así) No acabo de decidirme a entrar en el mundo de lemon, (¡con lo maravilloso que es!)

En fin, nos leemos en el capítulo final!

Saludos y ya sabéis, los RW son mi alimento!

Aiko.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Segundo y último capítulo! ¡Disfrutadlo! ^^

**Disclaimer**: One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia para mi)

* * *

><p>Cuando se despertó la fiebre ya había desaparecido. No así el dolor, pero al menos no se sentía como si fuera a derretirse en cualquier momento.<p>

Por la falta de luz dedujo que ya era de noche. Parecía poder escuchar el silencio de todo el barco.

Todavía somnoliento giró la cabeza buscando a su enfermero personal. Cómo no, estaba dormido. Dormido muy cerca de él.

Zoro se había quedado dormido sentado en el suelo, con los brazos apoyados en el borde de la cama y la cabeza enterrada en ellos.

No podía verle la cara pero conocía de sobra su expresión cuando dormía. En la posición en que estaba sólo alcanzaba a ver la mata de pelo verde y la oreja izquierda del espadachín, de la que pendían sus tres pendientes dorados.

Se sintió tentado de tocar el frío metal y hacerlo sonar entre sus dedos pero se abstuvo.

Intentó dormir de nuevo aún cuando sentía que la presión de su pecho aumentaba por momentos. Necesitaba salir de aquella cama cuanto antes.

* * *

><p>Era el segundo día de convalecencia del cocinero y su respiración era cada vez más débil. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para insultar a Zoro o para burlarse de él por haberse quedado dormido en esa vergonzosa posición el día anterior.<p>

Su tos también había empeorado y, consecuentemente, sus dolores.

Zoro le observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación. En verdad no tenía buena pinta. Un fugaz sentimiento de culpabilidad cruzó su mente.

"_-__Seguramente se deba a que ha recibido un golpe fuerte en el tórax y eso ha causado la acumulación de aire en la membrana__"_

En cuanto Zoro escuchó esas palabras de boca del doctor se dio cuenta de su posible implicación. Y los demás también pensaron automáticamente en él.

Después de todo, siempre estaban peleando, era normal que recibieran algún que otro golpe… pero sabía que el cocinero era fuerte; no podía imaginar que estuviera en ese estado por una de sus rutinarias peleas.

El espadachín oyó pasos en el piso superior; en el almacén. Esperaba que se tratara de Chopper; Sanji necesitaba ser tratado cuanto antes. Quizás aquel "neumoloquefuera" no era tan grave, pero verle en ese estado… le producía una gran sensación de malestar.

Sanji también estaba despierto aunque no hablara ni se moviera. Permanecía tumbado en la cama en la misma posición y miraba de reojo al marimo de vez en cuando.

Después de tanto tiempo y tantas peleas había aprendido a leer el rostro del espadachín. Sólo con una mirada podía saber cuándo estaba enfadado, nervioso, decidido, alegre… pero lo que mostraba en ese momento la cara del peliverde no lo había visto nunca. No pudo determinar qué demonios era.

Antes de que pudiera ponerse a analizar su expresión, él también oyó los pasos en el almacén. Y después en la escalera que bajaba hasta aquella habitación.

Chopper apareció cargado con un montón de instrumental médico y una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Le acompañaba Nami, que les traía algo para desayunar.

- Sanji-kun, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Le respondió con una mueca de inseguridad intentando decirle que se encontraba más o menos bien, aunque no era cierto. Sus dolores no hacían más que empeorar.

- ¿Qué tal se está portando tu enfermero voluntario?- preguntó con sorna dirigiendo la mirada hacia el espadachín. Zoro resopló ante ese comentario y se acercó al doctor ignorando a la pelirroja.

Sanji miraba al peliverde extrañado. Estaba buscando sus ojos para comprobar si lo que acababa de decir su querida Nami-san era cierto. No se podía imaginar al marimo proponiéndose voluntario para cuidar de él. Era la última persona de quien se lo esperaría. Pero él no parecía querer entablar contacto visual. Se limitaba a observar cómo el pequeño reno colocaba los instrumentos quirúrgicos con mucho cuidado y dedicación.

Nami observó también durante unos momentos pero al ver la enorme aguja que Chopper sostenía entre sus manos decidió que era momento de marcharse. Odiaba las agujas aunque no se las fueran a clavar a ella.

Y los tres se quedaron solos y en silencio. Sanji no podía ni quería hablar; Chopper estaba demasiado concentrado preparando la anestesia y Zoro observaba el proceso sin perderse ni un detalle.

- Bien, Sanji,- le llamó la atención para que le escuchara- voy a ponerte un poco de anestesia. Después cogeré esta…- dejó de hablar porque vio que el cocinero negaba con la cabeza todo lo enérgicamente que podía y cerraba los ojos.

- ¿Eh?- el renito estaba un poco confundido. No acababa de comprender lo que significaban esas muecas- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Dice que no quiere saberlo.- Zoro respondió por el enfermo- Que hagas lo que tengas que hacer y punto.

Chopper sonrió aliviado. Siempre se había imaginado que el rubio sería un buen paciente y no se había equivocado.

A continuación abandonó su papel de nakama y se metió de lleno en el de experimentado doctor. Comenzó a dar instrucciones a Zoro para que colocara al enfermo de lado y le sujetara los brazos para evitar que se moviera.

Cuando estuvo en la posición correcta, Chopper aplicó una pequeña cantidad de anestesia en la zona en que iba a hacer la punción. En el costado izquierdo, justo entre la séptima y la octava costilla. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había pinchado al cocinero con aquella monstruosa aguja y le había extraído todo el aire de la pleura.

Sanji no pudo ver lo que el médico estaba haciendo, y así lo prefería, pero en un momento sintió que la presión de su pecho disminuía drásticamente. El dolor no había desaparecido aún pero se encontraba mucho mejor.

Sentía también la ligera presión de las manos de Zoro en su muñeca. Cuando le soltó tuvo ganas de pedirle que siguiera sosteniéndola, que no dejara de agarrarle pero, obviamente, jamás le diría algo así.

- Ya está.- Chopper sonreía al cocinero y había sacado su estetoscopio para comprobar el estado del cuerpo de Sanji tras la intervención- Te he dejado puesto un drenaje para que expulses todo el aire que queda así que tendrás que quedarte en esa posición ¿de acuerdo?

Él afirmó con la cabeza obedientemente, sabía que estaba en buenas manos.

Cuando acabó la exploración, el renito le tomó la temperatura. Tenía un poco de fiebre pero no demasiada. Eso era buena señal.

- Bien, no tienes apenas fiebre. Vamos a esperar un poco pero creo que podemos descartar una enfermedad pulmonar.

- Chopper…- le llamó Zoro dubitativo. Recordó que no le había hablado de la fiebre que tuvo el cocinero el día anterior- Ayer le puse el termómetro y tenía más de 40 de fiebre.

- ¿¡Quée! - exclamó el doctor horrorizado- ¡Eso es una fiebre altísima! ¿¡Por qué no me lo has dicho antes!

- Ya está bien ¿no? - replicó el espadachín defendiéndose- Le di esa medicina que dejaste y le bajó la fiebre.

Chopper suspiró aliviado aunque una duda se había empezado a formar en su cabeza. Tendría que hacer ciertas comprobaciones médicas.

- Bien hecho enfermera Roronoa,- le dijo, claramente burlándose de él- Pero la próxima vez avísame.

- ¡Maldito reno…!- Zoro iba a desenfundar una de sus espadas para amenazar al doctor pero éste ya había desaparecido de escena con un chillido de horror.

El espadachín se sentó en su misma posición de siempre sintiendo la persistente mirada de Sanji sobre él. Sabía lo que iba a preguntarle en cuanto le mirara y, cómo él no quería responder a esa pregunta, se mantenía distante y callado.

- Oi marimo,- el cocinero ni siquiera esperó a que le mirara.

- Cierra el pico.- le dijo Zoro cortante- por si no te has dado cuenta, te acaban de operar. – en realidad lo único que quería era esquivar las preguntas del rubio.

- Sólo ha sido un pinchacito…- respondió el enfermo con una risita- Sabes que esto no es nada para mí.

- Hmph…- él también respondió con una sonrisa, aunque la suya fue interior; no se la mostró al cocinero.

- Oi marimo,- volvió a llamarle insistentemente. No iba a rendirse- ¿Es verdad que te ofreciste voluntario para hacer esto? – preguntó antes de que el otro pudiera evitar de nuevo sus palabras.

Y Zoro por fin le miró. Tenía la misma extraña expresión que antes no había podido determinar. Y ahora ya sabía lo que era. ¿Culpabilidad? … ¿Por qué?

- Cabeza de alga, dime por qué te ofreciste voluntario.- exigió con enfado. No le gustaba para nada esa cara del espadachín. Alguien tan orgulloso como él no podía dejarse ver así de abatido tan fácilmente. Él no era así.

- No sé de qué estás hablando.- respondió el otro con indiferencia, cerrando los ojos. Con un poco de suerte se quedaría dormido y evitaría el interrogatorio.

- ¡No me jodas, Zoro!- las palabras de Sanji ya se habían transformado en gritos. Le dolía el pecho cada vez que alzaba la voz y le costaba más respirar pero el maldito espadachín le enervaba. No podía evitarlo- ¿Crees que soy imbécil? Dime de una puta vez por qué haces esto.

Cayó en la cuenta de que el rubio le había llamado por su nombre. Nada de marimo, ni cabeza de alga, ni espadachín de mierda. Zoro. Lo demás que le había dicho le daba bastante igual. Sabía que no tenía por qué contestar a sus preguntas. El cocinero no podría hacer nada por obligarle. Pero…

- Tendría que lavarte la boca con lejía, cocinero malhablado…- suspiró el peliverde dándose por vencido- En fin… ¿qué quieres saber?- dijo por fin, cediendo a los deseos del rubio.

- Por qué precisamente tú, que no puedes soportarme, fuiste el primero en ofrecerte voluntario para "vigilarme".

- Chopper dijo que lo que te pasaba podía ser por una enfermedad pulmonar, y dado que fumas como una chimenea no sería raro…- apuntó el primer oficial del Going Merry.

- No te enrolles marimo, ¿podía ser por una enfermedad o por…?- Sanji había deducido rápidamente que había una segunda opción y suponía que eso tenía algo que ver con el extraño comportamiento del peliverde.

- …- Zoro no sabía muy bien por qué estaba a punto de descubrirse ante el imbécil del cocinero pero llegados hasta ese punto no iba a echarse atrás- O podía ser porque hubieras recibido un golpe fuerte en el tórax.

Sanji se olvidó del dolor de pecho, de las dificultades respiratorias y de que estaba enfermo. Le hervía la sangre. Quería levantarse y partirle la cabeza a ese inútil. Quería apalearle hasta dejarle inconsciente.

- ¿Por eso estás aquí?- intentó gritar, sin mucho éxito- ¿Porque crees que esto es culpa tuya? ¿¡Crees que necesito tu compasión! Marimo de mierda… ¡métete tu condescendencia por…!

- Cálmate cocinerucho.- le advirtió Zoro. Podía ver la rabia escrita en los ojos de Sanji. Y sabía que tenía motivos para sentirse así. El cocinero no era el tipo de persona que aceptaría algo así de buena gana. Podía comprenderlo porque él mismo era igual. Odiaba que sintieran lástima por él- No es condescendencia.

- ¿Y qué coño es? ¿Lástima? ¿Culpabilidad? ¡Vete a la mierda! No quiero que estés aquí por pena.- Sanji estaba realmente furioso. De todas las cosas que podría haber hecho el espadachín para joderle el día, aquella era la peor.

- ¿Ese es el problema, cocinero? – Zoro también empezaba a cabrearse. Comprendía cómo se sentía Sanji pero no lo había hecho con mala intención. En realidad no sentía lástima por él, sólo se sentía responsable por lo que le había ocurrido. No era algo tan malo y además, no podía evitarlo- ¿Te gustaría que estuviera aquí por otros motivos?

Aquello pareció calmar un poco al furioso rubio. Quiso darse la vuelta para darle la espalda a aquel idiota pero no podía moverse con el drenaje así que tuvo que contestar a la provocación del espadachín.

- No digas estupideces. Me gustaría que no estuvieras aquí, directamente.

- Si quieres que me vaya sólo tienes que decirlo.- Zoro siguió provocando a Sanji. Sabía que no estaba bien, que no debía hacerlo pero su paciencia también estaba llegando al límite.

-Mira, espadachín de mierda,- dijo el rubio haciendo gala de su mejor autocontrol- Ahora mismo lo que menos me apetece es verte o escucharte pero no quiero preocupar a los demás por tu puta culpa- le costaba mucho hablar, cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar normalmente- Así que limítate a estar ahí sin hacer nada, como siempre.

Zoro inspiró con fuerza y apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Era la única manera de contenerse. No quería ceder a los impulsos asesinos. No era el momento. Se las cobraría todas juntas cuando el cocinero estuviera recuperado.

Pasaron las horas y la situación era idéntica. Los dos estaban callados como muertos sin mirarse por ningún motivo. Era una lucha de orgullos y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

Cada pocas horas alguien de la tripulación bajaba a comprobar el estado de Sanji pero a ninguno de ellos les parecía extraño que el rubio y el peliverde no se dirigieran la palabra; de hecho, lo veían como lo más normal del mundo. Al fin y al cabo, nunca se habían llevado ni siquiera un poco bien.

En una de esas visitas, Chopper volvió a examinar a Sanji. Lo mismo de siempre. Auscultación, toma de temperatura y demás procedimientos médicos rutinarios. Cuando acabó la exploración se quedó pensando en silencio unos minutos y sacó de su bolsa unas cuantas pastillas que acababa de preparar.

- Lo siento Sanji,- dijo con una sonrisa triste- aún no puedo dar un diagnóstico claro. Tengo una hipótesis de lo que te puede ocurrir pero… antes de decir nada quiero esperar un poco más.

- No se preocupe doctor,- le respondió él sonriendo amablemente-confío en usted.- el tono que usó sonaba un poco a cachondeo pero en realidad era lo que pensaba.

- Bien,- dijo dándose la vuelta hacia Zoro- si vuelve a tener fiebre alta, dale una de estas pastillas y avísame ¿de acuerdo?

Tras el asentimiento de cabeza del espadachín que daba a entender que había almacenado la orden, el doctor se marchó sintiéndose satisfecho con su trabajo.

Y las horas siguieron pasando. El estado del rubio parecía haber mejorado un poco. Seguía sintiendo dolor en el pecho pero ya no tenía esa sensación de que le estuvieran apuñalando. Aún así, no iba a recuperarse de la noche a la mañana. Necesitaba reposo y tranquilidad y aquella situación con el marimo no ayudaba demasiado.

Por la noche el renito volvió a visitarle y le quitó el drenaje. Aquello fue muy doloroso pero no emitió ni una sola queja. No iba a permitir que el imbécil del espadachín sintiera más lástima por él.

El tiempo pasaba; ya había llegado la madrugada. Sanji no sabía qué hora era exactamente pero todos debían estar durmiendo ya. Todos menos él. Porque el puto espadachín sí que dormía a pierna suelta.

Al parecer no le afectaba demasiado la discusión que habían tenido; pero la verdad, no le sorprendía.

A él, en cambio, si le había afectado. Lo cierto era que no estaba muy seguro si su falta de sueño se debía a la enfermedad o al problema que había tenido con Zoro. Quería pensar que era por lo primero pero… no podía afirmarlo.

Al final consiguió dormir un poco, aunque no descansó en absoluto. Cuando se despertó tuvo la sensación de que apenas habían pasado unos minutos y volvió a intentar dormirse. Y así pasó la noche, cabeceando, durmiendo a ratos y preguntándose cómo el marimo podía ser tan sumamente imbécil.

La última vez que se despertó lo hizo a causa del malestar que sentía. De nuevo tenía esa sensación de ahogamiento, como si el aire no le entrara en los pulmones. Tenía calor y frío a la vez; sudaba, estaba cansado… creía que tenía fiebre.

No quiso despertar a Zoro. No necesitaba su ayuda. Él mismo se pondría el termómetro.

Ayudaba el hecho de que el objeto estuviera tan cerca. Ni siquiera tuvo que levantarse. Se lo puso y esperó. Estaba mareado. Cuando vio la cifra que marcaba, creyó marearse más.

39,6.

Su cuerpo eligió el peor momento para empezar a retorcerse a causa de la tos. Eso, obviamente, despertó a Zoro. Cuando el espadachín oyó los jadeos de Sanji ya supo lo que ocurría. Se levantó, dio la luz y se acercó a la cama.

Aquella vez no le hizo falta tocarle la frente para saber que tenía una fiebre exageradamente alta. Aún así, lo comprobó al arrebatarle de las manos el termómetro al cocinero. Si; era exageradamente alta.

Siguiendo las órdenes del doctor, cogió una de las pastillas y se la tendió al rubio que estaba tan sonrojado a causa de la fiebre que parecía que iba a deshacerse en cualquier momento.

Pero él, a causa de su orgullo (que también era exageradamente alto) en vez de ser un buen paciente y aceptar la dichosa pastilla, giró sobre sí mismo y le dio la espalda a Zoro, dándole a entender que no pensaba tomarse la medicina.

- ¿Qué coño haces?- Zoro miraba la espalda del cocinero con el ceño fruncido.

- No voy a aceptar nada que venga de ti.

La respuesta fue tan directa y la dio con tanta seriedad que el espadachín no pudo menos que sentirse un poco herido. Pero ignoró ese sentimiento e insistió de nuevo. Lo importante en ese momento era que el obstinado cocinero pirata se tomara la medicina.

- Vas a tomártela.- dijo con voz autoritaria- Ahora mismo.

Sanji sintió como los potentes brazos de su nakama le daban la vuelta y le colocaban bocarriba, mirando hacia el techo.

- Ya te he dicho que no voy a hacerlo.

- Chopper me encargó que te diera la pastilla y eso voy a hacer. Te vas a tragar esto por las buenas o por las malas.

- ¡No pienses que me voy a dejar, imbécil! – le dijo con toda la voz que pudo reunir.

- ¡Deja de ser tan terco, joder! – Zoro sujetó al cocinero por los hombros con fuerza, tal vez demasiada, y lo sacudió intentando que entrara en razón.

- Te lo he dicho muy claro. – respondió el cocinero como pudo entre tosidos- Oblígame si puedes, espadachín de mierda.

No hizo bien en retarle, porque si había algo que Roronoa Zoro jamás rechazaba, eran los duelos con Sanji.

El peliverde cogió la pastilla y sin dudarlo un instante se la metió en la boca.

Lo siguiente que Sanji recordaba era el tacto áspero y húmedo de la lengua de Zoro contra la suya. Se quedó tan perplejo que no podía reaccionar. Ese contacto le producía un cosquilleo que le subía por todo el vientre hasta la boca del estómago.

Aquella lengua trazaba círculos dentro de sus labios. Recorría toda su boca, saboreando cada rincón y cada hueco.

Sanji no supo en qué momento comenzó a participar en el beso. No fue consciente de que su lengua también cobró vida e inició una lucha húmeda y cálida con la que había invadido su boca. Se buscaban como dos partes de un mismo todo, se encontraban violentamente y se separaban, sólo para volver a chocar de nuevo.

Zoro no supo en qué momento su cuerpo se pegó al de Sanji. No fue consciente de que había nacido en él una verdadera necesidad de sentir aquella piel pálida y sudorosa contra la suya; de sentir el cuerpo tembloroso del rubio estremecerse bajo él.

Y aquello se convirtió en un verdadero combate. Las manos de Sanji recorrían la espalda de Zoro y le hacían juntarse más a su propio cuerpo, notando los trabajados músculos del espadachín sobre su vientre. Las manos de Zoro sujetaban la cabeza del rubio intentando hacer más profundo aquel beso.

Sus respiraciones iban a la par; aceleradas, buscando absorber cada partícula de aire del otro. Los dos tenían el corazón desbocado; podían sentir los latidos resonando con fuerza dentro de su cabeza.

Sanji creyó que perdería la cabeza. Aquello era demasiado para él. No podía pensar en nada; sólo quería derretirse entre los brazos de Zoro; quería fundirse con ese cuerpo que le aprisionaba y le quitaba el aire.

Cuando creyó que iba a desmayarse, Zoro se separó de él. Se quedó tal como estaba, justo encima de él pero le miraba a los ojos intensamente.

El cocinero tragó saliva y, por consiguiente, la pastilla de la discordia. Eso hizo que el espadachín sonriera satisfecho y se apartara de su cuerpo.

Sanji observó, desconcertado, cómo el peliverde se sentaba en el suelo tan tranquilo, volviendo a la posición que tenía antes de que todo aquel incidente ocurriera.

Iba a gritarle que volviera a ponerse encima de él en ese mismo instante pero se sonrojó sólo de pensarlo. Jamás podría pedirle algo así al marimo. Iba contra todos sus principios. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado aquello, no iba a pedírselo nunca.

- Al final te has salido con la tuya, cabeza de alga…-susurró entre jadeos. No sabía si eran por la fiebre o por la excitación que sentía.

- Fuiste tú quien me retó, cejas de sushi.- A pesar de todo, Zoro parecía satisfecho. Había cumplido con su cometido. Aunque no sabía muy bien qué hacer con lo que había empezado a crecer en sus pantalones…

- Espero que a partir de ahora no ocurra esto cada vez que te rete.- dijo tomando aire, intentando calmar su lujuria.

- ¿Tan malo sería?- La sonrisa y el tono de voz de Zoro eran peligrosamente atrayentes.

Sanji se dio la vuelta para que el espadachín no pudiera ver que se había puesto tan duro como un bloque de mármol y le habló sin mirarle.

- Más te vale terminar lo que empiezas la próxima vez que te desafíe, marimo de mierda.

- Te tomo la palabra, cocinerucho.

* * *

><p>A primera hora de la mañana, sólo unas pocas horas después del incidente de la pastilla, Chopper bajó a la habitación de las chicas para el examen médico rutinario del cocinero.<p>

Al llegar encontró a sus dos nakama durmiendo a pierna suelta. Le dio un poco de pena despertar al rubio pero no le quedaba más remedio. Lo primero es la salud, como se suele decir.

Después de despabilar a Sanji habló con él unos minutos en voz baja intentando no despertar al espadachín durmiente pero aún así el peliverde terminó abriendo los ojos. Se desperezó y decidió subir a buscar algo de comer mientras Chopper examinaba a Sanji.

Cuando bajó de nuevo con el desayuno vio que el pequeño reno tenía una expresión triunfante en el rostro. Aún no había acabado con el reconocimiento pero se notaba en sus ojos que ya sabía lo que le ocurría al rubio.

- ¿Alguna novedad, doctor?- le pregunto.

Chopper se giró hacia Zoro y le miró extrañado. Parecía estar de buen humor, sorprendentemente. Sonrió al espadachín asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Si. Pero antes de nada, Zoro… ¿tuvo fiebre anoche Sanji?- preguntó volviéndose hacia el paciente.

Al peliverde se le dibujó una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

- Estaba ardiendo.- dijo sin dejar de mirar al rubio- realmente caliente.- pudo ver cómo el aludido se enrojecía tras esas palabras.

- ¿Y le diste la pastilla no?

- Si. Fue muy obediente y se la tomó sin rechistar, ¿verdad cocinero?

- Cállate imbécil…- Sanji creía que iba a explotar de la vergüenza que sentía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado el puto marimo?

- Pues entonces ya puedo dar el diagnóstico.- dijo el doctor- Y ya sé a qué se debía el neumotórax.

- ¿Y bien…?- le apremió el peliverde- Deja de hacerte el interesante y dilo de una vez…

- Sanji, ¡tienes neumonía!-estaba radiante y contento cuando por fin dio el veredicto- ¡Y eso fue la causa del neumotórax!

- ¿¡Y crees que es algo para alegrarse!- Sanji estaba horrorizado por la reacción de su nakama. Él sufriendo y su propio médico riéndose en su cara.

- ¡N-No es eso!- se disculpó- Es que me alegro de haber averiguado lo que te ocurría. Ahora podrás recuperarte sin problemas. Tienes que seguir tomando esas pastillas cada ocho horas durante una semana.

La mirada que cruzaron Sanji y Zoro lo decía todo. Al menos ellos dos lo comprendían sin necesidad de palabras.

El cocinero le estaba diciendo a Zoro: Vas a darme todas y cada una de esas pastillas ¿verdad?

Y el peliverde le estaba contestando: Y tú no vas a querer tragarte ninguna de ellas ¿no?

A los dos les esperaba una semana muy larga e intensa por delante…

- Ah, otra cosa Zoro.- el doctor recordó algo justo antes de marcharse.- No habrás bebido del mismo vaso que Sanji ¿no?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque la neumonía es una enfermedad infecciosa y el tipo que tiene Sanji se transmite a través de fluidos como la saliva.

"_Mierda…"_

- Vaya marimo, parece que nos va a tocar cuidarnos mutuamente.- se rió Sanji una vez que estuvieron solos. La situación le parecía francamente graciosa.

- O te callas o te mato, cejas de sushi…

La carcajada de Sanji se escuchó en todo el barco.

- Bueno; piensa que al menos ya no tienes que sentirte culpable.- le dijo, ya sin reírse- Ahora, en cambio, tú te vas a poner enfermo y va a ser totalmente por mi culpa.

- ¿Y vas a sentirte culpable por ello?

- ¡Ja! ¿Culpable? ¡Ni de coña!- el cocinero seguía riéndose- Te lo mereces por usurpador de bocas ajenas.

Tras dirigirle una mirada tentadora le respondió como se merecía.

Usurpando su boca una vez más.

* * *

><p>¡Y esto es todo! No es lo mejor que he escrito, de hecho me da la sensación de que me ha quedado un poco cliché... pero merece una oportunidad ^^<p>

Espero vuestras opiniones y todo lo demás en los RWs.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! =D

Abrazos.

Aiko.


End file.
